starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Wild magic
The wild magic is a key concept in Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. Most of the magic in the show is based on channeling it. The wild magic exists everywhere in Avalon. Like rivers of invisible electrical currents, it flows, roiling and twisting through cosmic astral planes and different physical dimensions. When wild magic is used by a special stone like the Enchanted Jewels, it can become a powerful source of energy. The dimension of Wild Magic made of dangerous swirling-chaos can be entered through the Travel Trees tunnels and other portals. As it has been mentioned above, wild magic exists in its own dimension, which is known simply as also just the Wild Magic. There are some creatures who live inside it, including Kit the prism fox and the Wild magic gliders. Magic in Avalon such as these seen in "Revenge of the Dark Stone"]] Magic is a common resource in the kingdom of Avalon, although it requires refining with the Enchanted Jewels before it is of use. Not all types of magic are compatible and different types come with different requirements. The wild magic is a form of unrefined magic that qualifies as its own dimension and is accessible to various beings with either protection against or affinity for the place. Outside the Wild Magic dimension, magic is divided in types and utilized by various users. Wild magic tunnels Like a transporter beam, wild magic can be used to transfer humans and animals from one point of the kingdom to another—and (as revealed in the second season) even to the worlds outside Avalon. After defeating evil wizards a thousand years ago, the good wizard Merlin mapped a network of wild magic and created Travel Trees, magical rings of trees that act as transfer stations. portal by force using her Dark Stone in "Jewel Quest I"]] When a magic jewel is used inside a ring of Travel Trees, the trees emit a shining light. Anyone caught in this beam of light can enter and ride the wild magic. However, a would-be wild magic rider need to first ask politely for the Trees to open a portal and take them to a desired destination (which is something that the very haughty Lady Kale has neither patience nor temper for). Skill, experience, courage, and concentration are required to ride the wild magic successfully. and Tamara on Moondance outside a tunnel in "Revenge of the Dark Stone"]] Once the seven Crown Jewels are no longer holding the network of wild magic under control, navigating it will be especially tricky and perilous. To deal with the unpredictable nature of the wild magic, protective clothing and equipment of the Jewel Armor will be necessary for the Jewel Riders on their fantastic journeys through the astral planes of the magical networks in the Jewel Quest to bring the magic back under control. from the void in "Revenge of the Dark Stone"]] Visually, wild magic looks like a three-dimensional, multi-colored, flowing river, that bends and warps around the rider like a coiling tunnel. It can be tame and easy to ride (like crossing a brook), or it can be dangerous and turbulent (like riding the rapids in a barrel), surrounded by a space-like void. Wild magic outbreaks "]] The destructive outbreaks of wild magic are being caused by out-of-control Crown Jewels (when they are not placed inside the Jewel Box), especially when the evil Lady Kale gets involved. An outbreak can be contained by using the Enchanted Jewels to force the wild magic back and close the portal, but what is most important for Merlin's young students, the Jewel Riders, is to find and secure all the Crown Jewels before it can even happen. Not every Crown Jewel causes a magic outbreak, as it was not a case in the Great Deserts from the Desert Star Jewel. After the Crown Jewels crisis has ended, Avalon is largely safe from wild magic outbreaks except a few small areas that need to be cleaned up (as seen in "Morgana"). Locations within the Wild Magic Clouds Clouds is a peaceful and pleasant part of the Wild Magic made of material white clouds and populated by sentient, talking, black cloud creatures. It is featured in "Full Circle" as the refuge of Merlin as to not be destroyed by Kale, until both her and the Jewel Riders finally find him there. The script for the episode envisioned it as "Cloud City", a wondrous floating village. Center of the Wild Magic The Center of the Wild Magic, or The Forge,The Fortune Jewel (script) is introduced in "The Fortune Jewel" and first visited in "Spirit of Avalon" where Lady of the Lake tells Princess Gwenevere to head there to forge a jewel for the Staff of Avalon out of all the Wizard Jewels as a new jewel for Merlin. It is then featured as the main location of the final episode, "The One Jewel", where it is revealed that Merlin had been there at the magic forge since his staff was destroyed, trying to turn all the magic to good. The Jewel Riders than battle Morgana for the control of each Wizard Jewel in the various worlds so the magic will be forever controlled with the One Jewel by either Merlin or Morgana. "The Crystal Henge is revealed, crystal pillars forming a magic circle of crystal towers—floats just over the great plane of the cool icy surface. In its center, the crystal shafts of the Henge encases a magic forge—an aurora borealis of swirling and shifting lights." Morgana's lair Legacy The Wild Magic inspired the titular Web of Magic (Magic Web) in Avalon: Web of Magic. It is a web on the magical plane of existence, connecting all the worlds (including Earth and Avalon) with each other through portals. Intricate magical grid that distributes the magic of Avalon to all physical worlds contained in its delicate balance. Wild magic also exists as a concept in Avalon, being similar to the wild magic outbreaks in Jewel Riders. References Category:Avalon Category:Wild magic Category:Geography